Struck by fate
by puckleberry finn
Summary: Puck meets Rachel in a New York hospital where he discovers that her boyfriend has been beating her. He decides to take her home and be there for her. A/U warnings: domestic violence and puck's language.
1. Chapter 1

Today was just not my day, it started off with me waking up late, stubbing my toe on my dresser as I stumbled my way into the bathroom to get ready for work. I ended up missing my 8:30 train and walked into work 15 minutes late with my boss hounding me that the sports column for that week needed to be written and on his desk by noon. To blow off some steam from an aggravating day, I decided to go to the gym and play a three on three game of basketball with my buddies.

This how I ended up in the emergency room of New York General Hospital at 7 pm holding an icepack to my ankle that I landed on wrong after doing a layup. I was getting more and more pissed as I sat there waiting to be seen as I was missing the football game that night against the New York Giants and Chicago Bears. Just as I was about to go up to the front triage desk to see what was the hold up, paramedics rushed in with a small brunette on a stretcher. Looking closer I realised that I knew that nose and that hair, I was shocked to see none other than Rachel Berry rolled past me unconscious and looking pretty beat up. My jaw was just picked up off the floor when I heard my name called. I was escorted into the back room to get some x-rays done but all I could think about was what happened to Berry and if she was alright. I haven't spoken to Rachel since we graduated high school seven years ago. She was on her way to becoming a Broadway star and I was still trying to figure out what the hell to do with my life besides bang cougars and clean out their pools.

After I was checked over and it was decided that nothing was broken just a bad sprain, I was given crutches and told to take it easy. As I was making my way out of the ER, I walked past an open curtain and realized that Berry was in there laying on the bed. Not one for manners, I barged my way into the room and loudly said "Berry, what the hell are you doing here?". She looked up frightened, trembling and her eyes darting towards the exit. A look of recognition dawned on her and she opened her mouth saying "Noah, this is unexpected why are you in my room?"

"Answer, my question first Berry."

"Noah, that is not the way to address a classmate that you haven't seen in seven, and to answer your question I fell so I am just getting checked out."

My eyes raked over her taking in all of the injuries. She had the beginning of a black eye, with bruises lining her jaw and her lip was split open, caked blood on the right side of her mouth. "Bullshit Berry, I have been in enough fights in high school to know when a person just had the shit beaten out of them, now what happened."

Her eyes widened and started to water, she whispered "Someone got angry at me, but it's not as bad as it looks, it just some cuts and bruises."

"Looks more than cuts and bruises to me, looks like you probably broke your cheek bone as well. But who did this to you, I will go and beat the crap out of them right now, give them a taste of their own medicine."

"It doesn't matter who has done it, it is very chivalrous of you to want to defend me but they won't do it again. As well it would do you no good to go and get arrested for assault, it could be very detrimental to your life and career."

"I don't care about being arrested, I care about you never being hurt again and to show what ever motherfucker who did this to you that it is never okay to hit a lady"

"Noah please, I am not going to tell you. Now it was very nice of you to show your concern however I am sure you have more productive things to do today and I would really like to take a nap. The pain medication the nurse gave me is starting to make me very sleepy."

I could see that she was getting more and more tired as her eyes were fighting to stay open. "I'll let you take a nap Berry, but don't think that this conversation is over." I watched as she gave up the fight to keep her eyes open and she quickly fell asleep. I stepped outside the curtained off room and gave my roommate a call. He picked up after a few rings, with the sound of the football game I was missing in the background.

"Sam, you'll never believe what I have to tell you"

"Puck, everything alright with the ankle, need me to come pick you up?" Sam my long time roommate and band member said.

"My ankle is just sprained, but that isn't what I was calling about. I just saw Berry rolled in here while I was waiting for the doc, and it looked like she had the shit beaten out of her. I walked in her room to see what is going on, but she won't tell me who did it. I really don't like the look of it, it seems that she is protecting someone."

"What Berry, I haven't seen her since high school and she went off to be a star or something like that. Why would she be protecting someone who hit her?"

"I don't know dude, but I'm going to stick around and see if I can get her to talk. I'll call you when I'm leaving."

"K, dude keep me posted." With that Sam hung up the phone and I turned around looking into the room with Rachel laying there. She looked so small and fragile in such a big bed. Thinking that someone hit, made me clinch my fists against the growing rage inside of me. She was a sweet girl, who would do this to her?

A doctor walked up just then with x-rays and charts in hand. He stopped just outside the room and looked over at me. "Are you here with Rachel Berry?" He asked. Not really sure how to answer I just nodded my head.

"She has been through one hell of a time it looks like this isn't the first time this happened." The doctor stated.

"What do you mean this wasn't the first time?" I asked.

"Well we did a few x-rays and looking at them, there is multiple past injuries all pointing at being beaten. There are defensive injuries on her forearms where she tried to protect herself and broke both wrists. As well 10 ribs of been previously broken at one time or another. There are many scars and burn marks covering her body, with many bruises in varying degrees of healing . If I could garner a guess it looks like someone has been beating Ms. Berry for at least the last year. That isn't including the injuries that she has procured from the latest assault. This time, she has fractured her cheekbone along with the bruising, dislocated her shoulder, and cracked three ribs on the right side. Do you know of anyone who has done this to her?"

My stomach dropped as I listened to the doctor speak, I couldn't believe all that she has had to go through. The rage and shock was so intense it made me want to go and throw up in a trash can and then beat the ever living shit out of whoever had done this. I just shook my head when the doctor asked about who had done this, I haven't seen Rachel in seven years I don't know what she is doing much less who could have beaten her.

The doctor sighed, looking defeated and placed his hand on my shoulder. "It is best if we can know who did this, I have to report it to the police and to would be helpful in the investigation if we had a name."

I looked up and could see that the doctor really wanted to help. "I will try to talk to her, see if she will tell me anything."

"Good, now it would be best if she did not go back to her place alone tonight, it seems she has hit her head and it would be good if someone was around to monitor her for signs of a concussion."

I nodded, saying "Don't worry, I be with her and I'll take her to my place and watch out for any symptoms. I decided there that I would be the one to help Rachel out and see what happened in the seven years since high school. It hurt to think that no one was around to protect her from all of this bad shit.

The doctor nodded and walked into the room. Rachel woke up when she realized that she was not alone in the room anymore. "Hi Rachel, I'm Dr. Stevens and I am the one treating you today. Now it seems that along with the bruising on your face you have broken a cheek bone, dislocated your shoulder and cracked three ribs. I can't do much for the breaks beside to tell you to take it easy, but I will need to set your shoulder. Before I do that it seems that this has happened in the past, can you tell me who did this to you."

Rachel looking scared just shook her head and looked down at the blanket covering her lap. The doctor sighed and continued on with "Since you have hit your head I don't feel comfortable with sending you home, so your friend here has said he will look after you for tonight." Rachel looked up at me startled by what the doctor had said. I looked at her and tried to give the most reassuring smile I could. After that the doctor left the room in search of nurse to help him set Rachel's shoulder back in place.

Rachel looked over at me when I sat down in the chair next to the bed and said "Noah, you didn't have to do that for me I'm sure I can find someone else to stay with me tonight."

"Rachel, I want to help you I haven't been around the last few years to protect you but I am here now and no one will ever hurt you again."

Rachel looked at me, her eyes starting to tear up at the protectiveness in my voice. Quietly she whispered "Thanks" and looked back down at the blanket.

Deciding to see if Rachel would tell me anything else I said "Rach, the doctor said that this has happened before, who did this to you. Was it a boyfriend?"

Tears started to slide down her face as fiddled with a loose thread on the blanket. "I can't tell you, he will find me and kill me"

I scooted over the chair next to the bed and reached up and thumbed off the tears that were falling down her face. She startled at first when I touched her, then she leaned more into my hand that was resting on her cheek. "I will not let him near you Rach, but we need to know so the police can arrest him, he cannot get away with this."

Whispering very quietly I almost didn't catch what she said next. " Brady, Brady Weston." With that I gathered Rachel into my arms being mindful of her injuries and let her lean her head on my shoulder.

The doctor walked in with the nurse then, saying that they need to set her dislocated shoulder and bandage up her ribs. I left her in the care of the doctor and I stepped out of the room for the second time that night to call Sam.

"Hey Sam, it's not good it seems that the motherfucker of a boyfriend, has been doing this for a while. She has a lot of injuries and it just kills me to see her like this. Also I told the doctor that I would look after her tonight so she is coming over to our place."

"What, oh my god, I can't believe this has happened to Berry. Who is this boyfriend?"

"Brady Weston, I am going to tell the police and then they will probably go arrest him. But Sam I need you to come here and pick us up and stop me from going after the son of a bitch and beating the hell out of him like he did to Rach."

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in 20 minutes. But stay with Rachel she needs you with her right now, not going off on a manhunt to kill her boyfriend." With that Sam hung up the phone. I dragged my hand across my face feeling the exhaustion of the day catching up to me.

I walked back into the room, to see that the doctor had finished and the nurse helping Rachel into her clothes. Her back was turned to me but I could see the bruises that littered the back of her, the rage inside of me flaring up to see what that bastard had done to her. She turned around shocked to see me standing there and then looked down at the ground embarrassed that I saw her half dressed. I rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug and said "Hey it's all right, I won't let this happen to you ever again this is nothing to be ashamed of."

She leaned into my embrace tears wetting my t-shirt where she rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and said "Sam, is coming to pick us up and take us back to our place. It's going to be alright."

She sighed and leaned back, stepping out of the hug. "Thank you Noah, I needed that. I didn't know that you lived with Sam, I don't want to intrude on both of your lives."

"It's fine Rachel, Sam wants you at our place just as much as I do. And yes I have been living with Sam since college, we are even in the same band together."

"Well thank you again, it is a big thing to open up your home for an old high school classmate."

"I think we are more than classmates, I thought we were at least friends and friends help friends even ones they haven't seen in seven years."

Sam walked in just as I finished saying that, and said "Yeah Rachel, you're my friend too and I want to help you as well."

Rachel teared up at that confession and just nodded her head.

"Now what do you say about blowing this joint, I have been here long enough and I say it is time to head home." I looked down at Rachel waiting for a response. She just nodded her head. I stood up on my crutches and looked at Sam to help me out. He understood what I wanted and pulled Rachel to his side saying "I'm parked outside, let's get you and cripple boy over there out of here." Rachel smiled allowing Sam to lead her outside and I followed behind hobbling on my crutches. I stopped at the front desk to get the discharge papers and to make sure that they had called the police to go and arrest Brody. Once everything was settled I headed out to the awaiting car and headed home with Rachel and Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own glee. Just the story.**

Getting home that night from the hospital, Sam led Rachel into the apartment with Puck trailing behind. Rachel looked around the room noticing that it was on the small side and looked like two bachelors lived there however it was clean. There was a huge gaming system and tv against one wall with the couch facing it. The kitchen was at the back of the apartment with a small dining room table and chairs. Down the hallway off the right of the living room was two bedrooms with a bathroom in between them. Aside from the essential furniture there was not much else decorating the apartment. You could definitely tell two boys lived there.

Puck led her into the farthest bedroom. "This is my room you can sleep here tonight and I will sleep on the couch."

Rachel turned around to look at him, eyes wide. "Oh I couldn't kick you out of your own bed, I can sleep on the couch I don't mind."

Puck sighed. "No, you will sleep in here, you need to get a good's night so you can start to heal. I don't mind sleeping on the couch, it is actually quite comfortable."

Rachel nodded her head, looking back at the bed she wondered what other girls had been sleeping in this bed and whether or not the sheets were clean. As if reading her mind Puck said "Don't worry the sheets are clean, I just did laundry yesterday. I will go get you some clean towels if you want to have a shower later." With that Puck walked out of the room and down the hall to gather the linens.

Rachel went to go sit down on the bed, sighing wondering how she had ever let her life to get like this. She never thought she would be in a abusive relationship, much less let it continue on. She felt so ashamed that she kept going back to him and weak that she let him do all the things that he had done. She was grateful that she had run into Puck that night at the hospital, she didn't have any real friends here in New York as Brody didn't allow her to go out. It was fate that Puck found her that night and was kind enough to let her stay with him and Sam, if he hadn't Rachel probably would have had to gone back to Brody, she didn't have anywhere else to go.

As Rachel sat there brooding about how her life had gone, Puck returned to the room carrying clean towels with his smallest t-shirt and pair of shorts. He put the items down on the bed. "I got you the towels as well as something to change into so you can sleep tonight, they might be big on you but they are the smallest I've got."

Rachel looked down at the stack of clothes. "Thank you, Noah. I want you to know how much this means to me. I know we haven't been in contact for the past few years but I still consider you a friend."

"I do too Rachel, and really it isn't much trouble. I'll leave you to getting ready. Call if you need anything I 'll be in the living room and Sam is just in the other bedroom as well."

"I will, thanks and good night Noah."

"Goodnight Rach." With that Noah left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He went down to the

Sam looked over. "Wow, what a night. I never expected to find Rachel like this and so hurt. It is so much to take in."

Puck looked at his best friend. "I know, but we got to help her. She needs our help and she has always been a friend."

"I know, I want to help her too. It's just that I never want this to happen to her, it makes me so mad that someone would hurt Rachel like that. She wouldn't even harm a fly." Sam said glancing toward the closed bedroom door.

"This is going to be tough but we have to be here for her. I just wish I could go and beat the shit out of that asshole and make him feel like what he made Rachel feel." Puck growled.

"Me, too but it is best if we let the authorities handle it. We wouldn't be much help to Rachel if we landed ourselves in jail." Sam replied.

" Yeah, you're right. Doesn't make me want to do it any less though. I need to call Santana, we're going to need help. Puck said pulling out his phone.

Sam just nodded as he watched Puck dial the phone. "Hey Santana, I am going to need your help. Before you say anything I need to tell you I saw Rachel tonight. I ran into her at the hospital and it turns out that she has been getting the shit beaten out of her by her boyfriend for the last year. So I brought her home, so she wouldn't go back to that asshole."

"First off, what the hell? Secondly is she alright. If that punk hurt her badly I will go Lima heights on his ass. What his name, I feel like I need to do a little shit kicking today. I can't believe this happened to her, I may not have been best friends with Rachel but even she doesn't deserve to be treated like that. I will kick that guy in the balls so hard he will be singing soprano for the rest of his life. Men should never lay a hand a woman." Santana ranted.

"Satan, calm down I know all this that is why she is staying with me and Sam. The police are out right now arresting the son of a bitch. You don't even know San, she is hurt so bad, she looks like a walking bruise and she has dislocated her shoulder and has three broken ribs and a broken cheek bone. And that is just from tonight." Puck informed Santana.

"The poor girl, I can't believe this is what happened to Rachel Berry, she was supposed to be a star." Santana sympathized.

"Yes, and that is why I need your help. We brought her here but she has nothing with her. I can't let her go back to her place to grab things just in case he is there, but all we have here is guy things. Can you maybe let her borrow some things, you guys are similar in size." asked Puck.

"Yeah of course, I have a few things that she can wear. Also I'll go shopping tomorrow for a few other things. I want you to know that even though me and Berry weren't best of friends in high school, I still want to help her out and be her friend now. I owe it to her after all she did for me when I came out of the closet in senior year."

"Thanks San, I knew I could count on you. I'll see you tomorrow." Puck hung up the phone and turned to Sam. " We better hit the sack now, I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a long day."

"Yeah you're right. Night Puck." Sam said walking down the hall.

"Night Sam".

xxxxxxxxx

Later that night Puck woke to the sounds of crying. He walked down the hall and knocked on his bedroom door. There was no answer but Puck could here crying from within. Puck slowly opened the door and spotted Rachel sitting up in bed sobbing into her hands. Puck rushed over and gathered her in his arms and started to soothe her. Leaning back against the headboard with Rachel still in his arms he whispered "Rach, it's just me you're safe, no one can hurt you know." Rachel sobbed and clutched at Puck's shirt gasping "I..I dreamed he...he still had me and was going to kill me". Puck pulled Rachel to him tighter while being mindful of her injuries. "Shh, it was just a nightmare. I won't ever let him near you again. I will always be her for you." Rachel sunk into his embrace, tears still falling down her face.

After a few minutes Rachel had calmed down and had stopped crying. Puck had made to move out of the embrace and get up saying "Rachel, you should go to sleep you need your rest." Rachel whimpered and held Puck closer to her preventing him from leaving. "No, stay. I'm afraid of going back to sleep and seeing him again. Puck shifted so he was lying in bed while still holding Rachel close to him. "I'll stay for as long as you want me." Puck started to hum and comb his fingers through her hair.

Rachel's breathing slowly evened out and Puck knew that she had gone back to sleep. He looked down at her, feeling his heart clench at all that she had gone through. Puck promised himself that he was going to help Rachel get better and back to her normal loud self again. With that Puck fell asleep with a smile gracing his face as he thought about the girl he was starting to fall for all over again.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter. This is the first story that I have written and I really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own glee. Just wished I did.**

Puck woke up that morning with Rachel still in his arms, he looked down comforted by how peaceful she looked. He laid there soaking in the feeling of having Rachel wrapped up in his arms and felt a peace come over him as if waking up to Rachel in the morning was a normal occurrence. Taking his fill, Puck decided that he better get up and prepare for the day, Santana should be there soon. Easing his arms from Rachel slowly so as not to wake her Puck got up and headed to the kitchen.

Sam was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him. He looked up a confused look across his face when he spotted Puck coming out of the bedroom. Puck made his way over to the table and sat down, sighing. "Rachel had a nightmare last night and I went in there to comfort her. She asked me to stay, so I held her until she fell asleep." Sam looked at him concern showing on his face. "Is she alright?"

"As good as she can be considering the circumstances. I can't believe what that prick has done to her, she was actually shaking in fear last night afraid that he would come and kill her."

Sam nodded. "I know, I' m just glad that he got arrested. He can go and rot in jail for all I care. But Rachel will get through this I know she was always such a strong girl."

"She is and she has us to help her and Santana when she gets her" Puck agreed.

"That's right, I'm really glad Santana is coming. I have a feeling that Rachel will need a girl to talk to and not just some dumb jock guys."

"Speak for yourself, I'll have you know I graduated from NYU with honors. You're the only dumb jock here." Puck joked.

"Yeah, yeah, but at least I'm still the good looking one." Sam retorted.

"What are you talking about girls drool over these guns." Puck said while flexing his arms.

Both boys smiled and Puck got up to get himself some coffee as well. As Puck was busy at the counter, Rachel walked and smiled meekly at the two boys. She went to sit down at the table, hugging her knees to her chest. Sam looked affectionately over at her "Morning Rach, how are you?" Rachel just shrugged in response hugging herself tighter. Both boys looked over at each other concerned that the once loud and bossy girl was so silent. Puck sat down next to her fondly grasping her shoulder trying to lift her spirits. Rachel flinched at the touch as if she had been shocked. Puck quickly retracted his hand "Rach, I'm so sorry. I didn't think, I didn't mean to scare you."

Rachel looked up "It's fine Noah, I know you didn't mean any harm."

"Rachel I would never hurt you and neither will Sam, we are here for you." Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"I know and I will be forever grateful for what you are doing for me, but I still have flashes of what he did to me and when you touched my shoulder it just reminded me of him."

"Sorry Rach, I'll try to remember next time and warn you if I'm going to touch."Rachel nodded visibly calming down after she realized that she wasn't going to be harmed.

"How about some breakfast, I don't think you want Puck or I to cook unless you want food poisoning, but we do have some cereal or toast." Sam joked trying to lift the tension in the air. Rachel smiled "Cereal will be fine, thank you". Sam got up and started to prepare bowls of cereal for everyone. Puck looked over at Rachel worrying that he won't be able to fix her or that he would hurt her more by doing the wrong thing.

After everyone had breakfast and the dishes were put away, the front door slammed open revealing Santana. At the sound of the door hitting the wall, Rachel flinched and started cowering in her chair. Puck leaned over and tried to soothe her "Shh, it's just Santana Rachel, she won't hurt you. I won't let anything happen to you. She's just here to help you as well." Rachel slowly calmed down and leaned into Puck for support. Puck felt happy that he seemed able to calm Rachel down and she wasn't flinching away from him anymore. He looked up and saw Santana still standing by the door with a regretful expression on her face.

Santana slowly made her way over to duo and knelt down next to Rachel "Rachel, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you and I just wasn't thinking." Rachel looked over at Santana "No it's me that should be sorry, I overreacted to the door slamming, you didn't do anything." Sam looked on to the three sitting at the table "That's the most apologies these walls have ever heard" joked Sam.

They all laughed and Santana pulled Rachel into a hug and whispered "I may not have shown it during high school, but I do care about you B., and it kills me to see that someone did this to you."

"Thanks, Santana that means a lot to me." Rachel said while drying up her tears.

Santana pulled Rachel over to the front door where multiple bags sat. "Here, let me show you all that I brought over for you. You can finally have a wardrobe that doesn't consist of grandma sweaters and toddler skirts." Santana opened the bags revealing 4 pairs of jeans, 7 shirts, a couple sweaters, 3 dresses, 2 pairs of pajamas and some sweats. The other bags consisted of toiletry items, makeup and lotions, and packages of new underwear and bras. "Santana, this is too much you didn't need to get all this for me." Rachel gasped.

"Save it Berry, most of it are clothes that I don't wear anymore and I went to K-mart for the rest of the stuff so it didn't cost much." Santana replied. "Come on take me to your room and let me help you change out of those god-awful gym clothes that I can only assume are Puck's." With that Santana grabbed the bags and Rachel's hand pulling her down the hallway and into the bedroom.

Santana shut the door and turned to Rachel. "Here let me help you get changed I know how painful broken ribs are and on top of that you also have a dislocated shoulder." Rachel made to protest but Santana hushed her saying "Don't worry Berry I'm not going to look, I'm just going to help you so you won't be in pain." Rachel conceded starting to gingerly pull up her top trying to make as little movement as possible. Santana's eyes widened in horror as she saw the amount of bruises and scars that littered the small brunette's body. There were bruises in the shapes of fingerprints all up her arms, and on her back a bruise that looked to be in the shape of a footprint. Santana's stomach turned at the thought of someone doing this to such a small and helpless girl. She felt rage fire up inside her but kept control of her emotions when she saw Rachel's face looking ashamed as she noticed Santana staring. "Rachel, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that but it is all his fault. Whatever he did you are not to blame in this, do you understand me." Rachel nodded her head meekly keeping her eyes trained on the ground afraid to look back up at Santana. Santana floundered not sure what to do, she never had to comfort an abused woman before. Sure she sang to couch Beiste in high school when they found out Cooter was hitting her, but this was different Rachel needed comfort and a friend. Santana pulled the short brunette to her gently being mindful of her injuries and tried to put all her love and support into a hug. After a few minutes Rachel sighed and pulled away saying "Can you pick out something comfortable to wear I'm still sore." Santana pulled herself together and went to go and pick out the sweats and a loose t-shirt.

After getting Rachel dressed Santana helped her do her hair and makeup. She looked on shocked at how efficient and competently Rachel put on the foundation to cover up her bruises on her face. Rachel looked up seeing the shock in Santana's face and said "I've had to do this a lot, Brody tried to keep the bruises to where they wouldn't show but sometimes he slipped up and I had to cover them up so no one else would know." Santana looked concernedly at the girl and grabbed her hand "Well now we know, and we won't let it happen ever again. Once Rachel was ready and started to look more presentable the girls made their way back into the family room where the boys waited.

"Hey Rach, you're looking better." Sam exclaimed.

"Thanks, Sam. I'm starting to feel better with clothes that actually fit me."

Puck cleared his throat. "Yeah you look great Rach. But I have to tell you something. The lawyer just called and Brody is going to go to trial next Wednesday and was wondering if you wanted to be there."

Rachel shook her head and looked down at her feet. "No, I don't ever want to see him again."

Santana grabbed her hand and soothed "That's fine B, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Santana pulled her to the couch and they both sat down in the middle of the two boys. The four decided to relax for the afternoon and put on a movie. No one was paying much attention to what was happening on the screen. Rachel started to get sleepy and laid her head down on Puck's shoulder who was sitting beside her. Puck looked down at the sleeping girl and noticed the furrow lines on her brow. He raised his finger and softly smoothed out the lines and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel pulling her closer into his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own glee. Just the story.**

Puck woke up that morning thinking about what had occurred over the last week. After Santana came and helped Rachel out by bringing over clothes the fiery Latina stopped by almost every day. Puck had never seen Santana so caring toward another human being that wasn't Brittany. But Puck couldn't complain Santana had been a huge help to him and Rachel, providing the woman's comfort that he could not give her.

Brody had gone to court and plead not guilty now he was still in jail awaiting trial. Rachel was a mess that day, staying curled in a ball on the sofa chanting over and over "He can't get out, he'll kill me." Puck never felt so inadequate as he did that day, he stayed by Rachel and tried to comfort her but she wasn't having it. Puck couldn't get her to eat or calm down at all. Eventually Rachel calmed down enough and feel into a fitful sleep. Puck carried her into the bedroom and laid her down being careful not to jostle her. That was the worst day that week and Puck did not get much sleep that night either.

Rachel was starting to slowly heal physically but emotionally and psychologically it will take a very long time. She still wakes up in the middle of the night sobbing and drenched in sweat from one of the numerous nightmares she has been assailed with. She still flinches whenever someone touches her or brushes up against her. She has cowered and covered her face in her hands whenever there was an unexpected loud noise. All in all the week has been trying and Sam, Puck and Santana were all worried about the petite brunette.

Puck walked into the apartment that evening to find Rachel at the stove stirring something in a pot. He walked over inhaling the pleasurable aroma and his stomach started to growl. He walked up behind Rachel saying "Mhmm, that smells really good." Rachel turned around with a wide smile on her face and Puck was taken aback by the beauty of her. He hadn't seen Rachel smile for real since this whole debacle started. Puck couldn't help smile back, feeling his stomach flutter that he was finally getting the old Rachel back. "I wanted to do something nice for you and Sam, after all that you guys have done for me so I decided to make my famous stir-fry for dinner." Rachel replied.

"Sam is going to be late getting home tonight, he had to take an extra shift at the fire station. But I can't wait to taste what you cooked up." Puck said while starting to set the table. Once everything was in place Rachel turned off the stove and dished up the vegetable stir-fry. Puck opened a bottle of wine and lit a couple of candles hoping to make the dinner appear more intimate. Puck was falling hard for Rachel and wanted to show her how a man should really treat a woman.

They sat down and Puck started telling Rachel about his day. He wrote a sport column that week on football and the dangers of playing with a concussion. Rachel laughed when he told her about some of the antics that happened between his co-workers and how his boss could be compared to Sue Sylvester. Puck thought the dinner was going well until Rachel reached up and knocked her wine glass over. Puck was about to get up and get a rag to clean up the spill when he noticed that Rachel fled to the corner of the room and was cowering while hiding her head in her hands. Puck slowly made his way over careful not to startle her and knelt down beside her.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to" Rachel sobbed out as she rocked backwards and forwards. Puck pulled her into his arms and soothed "Shh, it's okay it is just some spilt wine I can clean it up." Rachel was still sobbing into his chest, so Puck rubbed her back while humming to her. Eventually Rachel calmed down after a half-hour passed and Puck reached up to wipe off the tears on her face. Rachel looked up with red-rimmed eyes "I'm sorry it's just that seeing the wine spill over made me have a flashback and it was like I was back there with him all over again."

"It's okay I don't mind, do you want to talk about it?" Puck asked.

Rachel sighed looking down and fiddling with the hem on her shirt. In a low voice she murmured "One time I accidentally knocked over my wine glass just like tonight, but Brody got upset saying I was trying to make a mess. There was wine all over the table and floor and he made me kneel down on the floor to clean it up. He pushed my face into the wine saying that I had to lick the floor clean or else he would beat me. I didn't have any choice so I licked up the wine, but he beat me anyway." Rachel finished not looking up, afraid to see Puck's reaction.

Puck felt anger course through him but he just pulled Rachel to him closer and ran his hands up and down her back. "Rach, I would never get mad at you over an accident and I would never raise a hand to you. What Brody did was disgusting and he is paying for it in prison now. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that but I will help you get over it. Sam and Santana are here for you as well, we will never hurt you Rachel." Rachel sighed leaning into his embrace, fitting her head in the crook of his neck.

They sat like that on the kitchen floor until the candles flickered out and they decided to get up and put away the food and clean up the mess. Since it was still too early to go to bed Puck decided to put in a movie and pulled Rachel down with him on the couch to watch. Hours later Sam walked in to find the couple asleep on the couch with Rachel laying in Puck's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That Friday, Puck and Sam were getting ready to go perform with their band at a club. Puck had invited Rachel to come along and watch and surprisingly she agreed. Rachel hadn't been out of the house much in the last couple weeks and Puck was shocked that she agreed so fast. She explained "I always loved hearing you sing in glee and I want to hear that again. Plus, it will be beneficial if I got out of the house and participated more." Puck agreed, inviting Santana to come so she can keep Rachel company while the boys were on stage. That's how Puck and Sam ended up in Sam's room to get ready while the girls barricaded themselves in Puck's room to get ready.

Sam walked out of the bathroom with a towel slung low on his hips and hair still wet from a shower. He walked over to his dresser pulling out clothes while Puck sat on his bed putting on his shoes. Sam noticed that Puck seemed worried as he kept fidgeting with his shoelaces. "Hey man, are you nervous about performing tonight?"

Puck sighed "Not about performing, just about how Rachel will do. I mean there are going to be a lot of guys at the club tonight and drunk dudes are not known for keeping their hands off hot girls like Rachel."

"Yeah but San is with her and if anyone tries anything, San will be ripping their balls off in seconds."

Puck chuckled "Yeah, but I still worry Rachel is just starting to have less flashbacks and nightmares."

Sam looked over to his roommate and best friend thinking how bad he had it for the tiny diva.

Over in Puck's old bedroom Santana was curling Rachel's hair while Rachel put on her makeup. Santana had convinced Rachel to wear one of the Latina's old dresses which was red and tight fitting. She completed the ensemble with black pumps and gold hoop earrings and bracelet. Santana herself was wearing short black shorts, a revealing white tank top and hot pink pumps. Both girls left their hair down and curled. Santana looked down at Rachel from where she was curling her hair and asked concernedly "Are you sure about this, if you're not ready we can stay home and just have a girls night in."

Rachel looked at Santana in the mirror's reflection. "I'm sure, I need to do this to prove to myself that I can be normal again."

"Well I am not leaving your side tonight and if anything becomes too much I will have you out of their quicker than Mr. Shue suggesting a journey song."

Rachel giggled "I promise to tell you if it becomes too overwhelming, but I'm excited I haven't been out in a long time."

Santana frowned."Didn't you go out with Brody when you were together?"

"No, Brody didn't let me leave the house. He would go out alone and come stumbling back in at three in the morning drunk and smelling like another girl's perfume. He didn't even allow me to stay in contact with friends. I was only allowed out to run errands or go to auditions."

Santana felt her heart drop at all that the little diva had been through since high school. She had always thought that Rachel forgot about everyone from McKinley in her need to become a star as no one from the glee club family had heard from her since graduation. In reality, Rachel was all alone with no friends because of some Jackass who had control issues. Santana hid her feelings and put on her best fake smile so Rachel wouldn't know that she was bothered. "Well then, that just means we have to go out every weekend from now on to make up for lost time".

The quartet arrived at the club and immediately Sam and Puck went to the stage to set up with the other band members who had already arrived. Santana pulled Rachel over to the bar and ordered them both vodka sodas. Rachel looked around the club and noticed that it had a nice dance vibe to it, there were many couples and college students already on the floor dancing to music that was being played through the sound system. Rachel leant back against the bar, sipping on her drink and observing the party atmosphere. Rachel felt her gaze being drawn to Puck as he was plugging his guitar into the amp. She watched the muscles bunch underneath his tight black t-shirt and she felt herself longing to feel the muscles under her fingertips. She shook her head knowing that she wasn't ready to engage in any type of relationship yet when her disastrous one was still so fresh in her mind. But she could still look, even if she wasn't ready to act on her feelings.

Puck got up then introducing the band on the stage. "Tonight a very special someone decided to come see us play for the first time so the first song is for. Rach know that we will always be here for you." Rachel felt her cheeks heat up as the band began to play.

You think I'd leave your side, baby  
You know me better than that  
Think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees

I wouldn't do that  
I'll tell you you're right when you're wrong  
And if only you could see into me  
Oh, when you're cold  
I'll be there, hold you tight to me  
When you're on the outside, baby, and you can't get in  
I will show you, you're so much better than you know

When you're lost  
You're alone and you can't get back again  
I'll find you, darling, and I'll bring you home

If you want to cry  
I am here to dry your eyes  
And in no time, you'll be fine  
You think I'd leave your side, baby  
You know me better than that  
You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees

I wouldn't do that  
I'll tell you you're right when you're wrong  
And if only you could see into me

Oh, when you're cold  
I'll be there, hold you tight to me  
Oh, when you're low  
I'll be there by your side, baby

Oh, when you're cold  
I'll be there, hold you tight to me  
Oh, when you're low  
I'll be there by your side, baby

Rachel felt tears prick her eyes as she listened to Puck singing to her. Puck smiled knowing that she loved the song and got the message. Rachel enjoyed the rest of the evening listening to Puck and Sam play and even got up on the dance floor with Santana. Many guys would begin to approach Rachel, but Santana would glare them down until they turned away. Puck and Sam played all night long, and on one of their breaks Puck even came over to have a dance with Rachel. All in all the evening was a success as the four friends made their way back to the apartment.

**Song is By your side by Sade. Next chapter is more from Rachel's point of view.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry, I have dropped off the face of the earth with this story. My computer broke and it took three weeks for it to get fixed then I had to go up to camp and the internet connection is not the best. Again sorry this took so long but enjoy.**

The last few weeks Rachel has slowly begun to settle into the apartment with Noah and Sam. The bruises and cuts on her body have faded and physically she has begun to be herself again pre Brody. However mentally was another story, she would have good days where she thought she was finally over the abuse and rage but then there would be an incident where she was reminded that she might not be fully healed.

One instance was a week ago, Rachel walked out of her room to get a glass of water from the kitchen when she heard loud bangs and shouts coming from the living room. Flashing back to when Brody would bang through the front door yelling at her after a rough day, Rachel let out a squeak of fright and ran down the hall locking herself in the bathroom. Rachel cowered in the bathtub hiding behind the shower curtain, breathe ragged and heart pounding. Now the noises weren't Brody, it happened to be Sam playing Halo while he shouted at the T.V.

Hearing Rachel scream out in fright and run to the bathroom, Sam decided to investigate what was wrong. Finding the door locked to the bathroom, Sam could hear Rachel whimpering on the other side. It took Sam an hour talking through the door to Rachel for her to calm down and realize that she was safe and no longer in Brody's apartment. When Rachel finally emerged from the bathroom, Sam pulled her into a big bear hug apologizing for scaring her. They spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch with Sam teaching Rachel how to play the video game with Sam making funny impressions trying to cheer Rachel up.

It was a slow journey for Rachel to get through what happened with Brody, but she was feeling stronger each day. She had started to form strong bonds with both Sam and Puck as well as Santana. After living with the boys for the past month, she decided that it was time to go and get a job to help out with the bills. The next day she had an interview at an old fashioned 50s diner that had live music playing in the evenings. Rachel was excited to be able to work there as she would be able to sing there until she felt comfortable to begin to audition for musicals again.

Thursday morning dawned bright and early, Rachel groaned and rolled over looking at the alarm clock beside the bed. The red numbers glowed bright in the dark spelling out the time of 5:30. Knowing she didn't have to get up for at least another hour Rachel tried to go back to sleep but just then a wave of nausea over came her causing Rachel to jump up and run to the bathroom. She got there just in time to throw herself over the toilet and start heaving. After 20 minutes of heaving Rachel sat back leaning her head on the cool porcelain thinking that this was the last thing she needed to be sick before her job interview. Feeling better Rachel got up with a sigh, brushed her teeth and proceeded out of the bathroom towards the kitchen. Walking to the kitchen she passed the sofa where Noah slept snoring softly. Looking down Rachel felt her heart melt a bit, Noah looked peaceful while he slept with the blanket around his waist showing his toned chest and abdomen. Rachel looked longingly at the muscles that rippled across his chest, yearning to stretch her hand out and feel them beneath her fingertips.

Puck cracked an eye open, a smirk on his face "Like what you see?"

"W..w..what, no I was just thinking you looked cold" Rachel sputtered.

"I'm as hot as they come babe" Puck smirked, slowly starting to sit up.

Rachel rolled her eyes, a blush coming to her cheeks as Puck stood up and Rachel could see all the muscles she was just admiring inches from her face. Rachel looked up into Puck's eyes and could see laughter dancing there. He grabbed her hand pulling her into the kitchen "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving. Eggs sound good?"

Rachel nodded going over to the counter to pour two cups of coffee. She sat down, looking into her mug she sighed. Puck looked over with a curious expression on his face "Everything alright"

"I'm just nervous, I really want this job. I mean I need to start contributing something, I've been here for a month now and taken your bed, it's not fair to you guys." Rachel exclaimed.

"Hey, we love having you here and I don't mind giving you my bed. If you don't get the job today , that's fine. Me and Sam were doing fine before you came you don't need to worry about the money." Puck said while sliding a plate of eggs in front of Rachel.

Rachel looked down at the eggs, the smell wafting towards her. All of a sudden she felt her stomach roll and she quickly pushed away from the table running towards the bathroom.

Puck ran after her, grabbing her hair as she knelt down heaving into the toilet. Puck stood there rubbing her back and waited until she was done. Rachel leaned back with a groan and slowly got up making her way to the sink to brush her teeth for the second time that morning.

"Are you okay?" Puck said wetting a washcloth to give to Rachel.

"Yeah, I think it's just a 24 hour bug or something. It's nothing to get worried over" Rachel replied.

"Well maybe you should lay low today and skip the interview to get some rest" Puck suggested.

"No, no I'll be fine, the interview shouldn't last more than an hour anyway than I can come home"

"Well why don't you go lay down now and I will go make you some tea"

"Thanks, I have a few minutes before I have to get ready" Rachel smiled meekly.

xxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Rachel found herself newly employed at the Starlight Diner. She would be able to work full time hours with a flexible schedule and still be able to sing on the stage during the downtime. Opening her agenda she started entering in her shifts for the next two weeks so she wouldn't forget. Noticing the date, she flipped back over the last few weeks eyes widening in horror as she realized that her period was a couple months late. Flashing back to the morning where she got sick twice, Rachel started breathing heavily as the sinking feeling that she could be pregnant washed over her. She slid down to the ground resting her head in hands. She felt her heart race and her palms go sweaty, she reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone, calling the person she thought could help her.

"S..s..san?" Rachel shakily said as the phone was answered.

"Rachel! What's wrong? Did something happen?" Santana panicked

"Can you do me a favour San, can you go to the drug store and get a couple pregnancy tests? Rachel asked.

"Oh Rach, are you sure? I'll be there in 20 minutes"

"Thanks Santana, I don't know what I would do without you" Rachel hung up the phone, anxiously pacing back and forth in the bedroom, wondering what will happen if the tests come out positive.

15 minutes later Santana opens the apartment door, rushing towards the bedrooms to find Rachel. She drops the bag down when she gets to Puck's bedroom and rushes over to envelop Rachel into a hug. "It's going to be alright Rach, we are here for you" Santana whispers into her ear still embracing Rachel.

Rachel steps back wiping her tears "I'll go do the test, best to know right away"

Santana sits down on the bed as Rachel heads into the bathroom to go do the test. Her heart aching for the tiny brunette in the other room. Rachel has gone through so much in the last month and was just starting to get her spark back. Santana can only fear what a setback an unplanned pregnancy would do to Rachel. Rachel came out of the bathroom and sat beside Santana, wringing her hands and staring down at the floor "The test should be done in three minutes" she quietly states. Santana reaches over and puts her arm around Rachel's shoulders pulling her close. They sit like that for a few minutes until Santana says "I think it's been three minutes, do you want me to go check it for you?"

Rachel shakes her head "No, I need to do it but can you come with me?"

"Sure I'll be right beside you"

The two girls get up and walk towards the bathroom, their steps hesitant as they walk towards finding out Rachel's answer. Rachel gets to the sink picking up the small wand looking down at the two lines and drops the test. She stands there looking at the sink not comprehending just how much her life has changed by that one stick.

Santana is concerned for Rachel, she has never seen the tiny diva in such a trance. Rachel is silent standing there just staring into space with a blank expression on her face. Santana hugs her guiding her to sit down and just holds Rachel as she starts to tremble. They sit like that for half an hour, Rachel not speaking or showing any emotion. Santana reaches into her pocket pulling out her phone, texting Noah.

-We got a problem, you need to come home now. S.

Across the city, Noah is sitting at his desk writing a sports article when he receives the text. Heart hammering in his throat, he grabs his jacket and dashes out the building hailing a cab to take him home.

He arrives back at the apartment 20 minutes later, rushing through the door. Calling out Santana's name, making his way back to the bedrooms. When he finally finds them sitting on the bathroom floor, Rachel in Santana's arms shaking his stomach drops. Getting down on his knees he brushes the hair in Rachel's face behind her ear, looking at Santana he asks "What happened?"

"She took a pregnancy test and it was positive and she's been like this for the past hour." Explained the Latina.

Puck looks back at Rachel his heart breaking for the girl. He picks her up, taking her into his bedroom and lying her on the bed. He lays beside her with her wrapped in his arms. "Oh Rach, I'm so sorry, it's going to be alright. I'm here for you." Rachel starts to sob, everything hitting her at once that she is going to be a mom. Puck rocks her as Santana climbs into bed on the other side of Rachel stroking her hair. They stay like that for a while until Rachel starts to calm down.

"What am I going to do? I'm going to be 25 and a single mom. " Rachel cries.

"We are here with you Rach, you're not going to be a single mom. You have me, Puck and Sam to help you out." Santana said while rubbing her back.

"I don't want his child, I don't want to be reminded of him every day and have to look into a face that is a mini version of him." Rachel said tearfully.

"There are options Rach, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. But we should go see a doctor before you make up your mind." Puck said.

The trio stayed like that for the rest of the night, watching movies and thinking about how much all of their lives will change if Rachel decides to keep the baby.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next Wednesday, Rachel was able to make an appointment at her doctor's office to get the pregnancy confirmed. Puck, Santana and Rachel were all sitting in the waiting room when Rachel's name was called. The nurse led them back to an examination room and told them that the doctor would be with them shortly. Rachel hopped up on the table while Puck and Santana roamed the room looking at all of the posters and displays of pregnancy.

"Oh shit, look at this. I am never getting pregnant if I can help it." Santana said disgusted while looking at a model depicting the actual size of a cervix when fully dilated.

"Well then it's a good thing you like pussy instead of dick isn't it." Puck said, laughing at the look of horror on Santana's face.

"Puck! You can't say things like that in a doctor's office what if someone heard you?" Rachel exclaimed.

"No one's around it's just you and Satan in here"

"Still, you need to learn how not to say such vulgar words." Rachel said, glaring at Puck.

Just then the door opened revealing a greying middle-aged woman in a lab coat. "Ms. Berry, I am Dr. Lockhart, I hear you're here today to confirm a pregnancy."

"Yes, I took a home test a few days ago and it came back positive. Also I have been having morning sickness and I haven't menstruated in the last two months."

"Okay well we can we can check that out for you and see if the test was right. Is this the father?" Dr. Lockhart asked looking at Puck standing in the corner.

"No, no he just a really good friend. The father isn't in the picture anymore." Rachel said looking over at Puck.

"Oh, no problems I'll just get the ultrasound machine in here and we'll see how far a long you are" Dr. Lockhart said while exiting the room.

The doctor came back with the machine a few minutes later and Rachel leaned back on the table lifting her shirt up. Turning the ultrasound on the doctor rolled the wand over Rachel's stomach trying to get a good picture of the baby. "There it is, that's your baby" Dr. Lockhart pointed out. "It looks to be about 10 weeks along. Now let's listen to the heartbeat shall we?" All of the sudden a loud whooshing filled the room as the baby's heartbeat was able to be heard for the first time. Rachel looked over at the screen, tears running down her face as she was able to see and hear her child for the first time. Santana and Puck also had watery eyes but neither would admit to it as they did not want to be seen as emotional.

The doctor turned off the machine and turned on the lights as she turned to address Rachel. "Now you said that the father is not involved. Are you aware of your options in regards to this pregnancy?"

"Yes, abortion, adoption and keeping but I don't know what I want to do yet. I don't want to be stuck with a reminder of my ex-boyfriend, but I also can't kill something that is half me." Rachel said while wringing her hands and staring worriedly at the doctor.

"Well, I think you should take some time to think about it and I can give you brochures on all of the options. However if you do decide to go with an abortion, it is best to have it done before you enter your second trimester, which is only two weeks away. Whatever option you should choose, you will need to take some prenatal vitamins, I'll right you a prescription." Dr. Lockhart explained.

"Thank you doctor, I will indeed think it over." Rachel said getting up and pulling down her top.

Once Rachel collected all of the brochures and prescription the trio headed back to the apartment. Puck grabbed Rachel's hand as they walked back squeezing it in reassurance that he was there for her.

Later on that night, Puck walked into his bedroom to find Rachel sitting on the bed and looking through a brochure on the stages of pregnancy. "You made a decision yet?" Puck questioned as he sat down next to Rachel.

"I don't think I can get rid of the baby after seeing and hearing it today and I don't think adoption is right either after my situation with Shelby and watching you and Quinn with Beth. So I guess that just leaves keeping it." Rachel sighed continuing to look through the pamphlet.

"You know you're going to be an awesome mother and your child is going to be the best kid out there even with 50% shitty genes." Puck said looking at her.

"Thanks Puck, I know I will love the baby no matter what. But it is just daunting to think that I will always have a piece of Brody with me." Rachel explained while leaning her head on Puck's shoulder. Puck wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

Kissing the top of her head, Puck got up and held out a hand for Rachel to take. "Come on, let's get you to bed you need to rest up for you and the baby."

Grabbing his hand Rachel stood, they were inches away from each other and neither dropped hands, Rachel felt a tingle run through her body as she looked into the hazel eyes that she had come to adore. "You can sleep in here with me tonight, it's a lot more comfortable than the sofa." Rachel suggested, looking down not wanting to see Puck's reaction.

Puck's eyes widened surprised at what Rachel offered. "Sure, let me get changed first and I'll join you in there." Puck kissed her forehead and walked over to grab his sweats before going into the bathroom.

Rachel stood there after Puck walked away, keeping her eyes closed as she felt where Puck's lips had touched her skin. Rachel feeling hope for the first time that day that maybe everything would turn out alright. Turning around Rachel got into the bed pulling the sheets up and settling down on her side.

Puck walked back in wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt, he walked to the other side of the bed and slide in. Turning over he draped an arm over Rachel's waist and pulled her closer so that her back so to his chest. Rachel tensed at first but settled in snuggling up to Puck's chest, feeling safe as she drifted off to sleep. Puck watched as she fell asleep, smiling at the look of contentment that he saw in her face. With an arm draped over her waist Puck could feel the beginning of a swell of a bump and fell asleep dreaming of holding a child that had Rachel's big brown eyes.

**A/N 2: So I will be busy this summer working at camp so updates will not be regular. But I hope you continue follow and review.**


End file.
